Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to an avatar service system and method through a wired and wireless network.
Discussion of the Background
An avatar provided in a service through a network is configured by a combination of clothes, a face, and accessories. An avatar in a conventional art is usually stationary or even is when the avatar is mobile, the avatar may move as a single unit irrespective of the combination of the clothes, face and accessories.
An avatar in the conventional art may include layers, such as, the clothes, a face, and accessories. When the avatar is configured by a combination of motionless images or is mobile, an issue of broken images may arise. The broken images are usually seen as disappearing clothes or accessories on the avatar. Also, an additional plug-in, for example, FLASH or “unity three-dimension (3D)” may need to be installed to implement the avatar animation.
A messenger service is an acquaintance-based service and supports a text-based chat, absent an avatar. The messenger service adopts a format of representing a user by a predetermined image in lieu of an avatar.